


Fluorescent Light

by KarenHardy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: I heard the fluorescent lights hum as I thought about what brought me to this moment...This is not what I wanted.





	Fluorescent Light

I heard the fluorescent lights hum as I thought about what brought me to this moment.

I was young and stupid.

I made bad choices.

I loved one too many times.

That's what killed me.

Now I sit, the bottle on one side, white capsules spread across the counter.

This is goodbye.

I think about the sun rises I will never see.

I think about the ocean, my lifelong friend, that I will never touch again.

I think about him.

His smile.

His laugh.

His eyes.

The ones that I don't deserve to know, but I have memorized.

I make my peace.

The water I pour into the cup is cold.

One capsule becomes two, two becomes three, and soon the bottle is gone.

I shake.

My mind slows, my body I know is too, but it feels like I'm on fire with energy.

With that energy, I crawl across the bathroom floor and retch.

Nothing makes you want to live more than being about to die.

This is not what I wanted.


End file.
